Situaciones cotidianas
by Esther Coutoi
Summary: Serie de capítulos independientes que muestran el día a día de los semidioses.
1. Chapter 1

**El universo PJO y HoO no me pertenecen, todo es de Rick Riordan.**

 **Palabras:** 1,031

 **Clasificación** : K+

 **Pareja:** Percy/Annabeth

 **Summary:** A veces las personas menos indicadas son perfectos niñeros.

* * *

 **Enano**

–¿Seguro que es buena idea dejar a Abek con Leo?

Ambos estaban caminando por una acera de San Francisco.

–¡Vamos Annabeth! es la primera vez que salimos solos desde hace meses.

Estaban vestidos de gala, pues celebraban su 3° aniversario de casados.

–Si, pero ¿no te preocupa? Sólo mira ¡dejaremos a nuestro pequeño con él!

El restaurante estaba unos locales al frente, esperando por una joven pareja.

–¡Por favor! Abek ya tiene cinco años, es mucho más maduro que Leo.

" _Unos pasos más"_ pensaba Percy ansioso porque la noche empezara.

–Pero ¿qué tal si Leo lo influencia? ¡¿Te imaginas si nuestro pequeño se hace igual que él?!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos. Aunque solo iban a estar fuera de casa por unas horas, la idea de su velada empezaba a sonar menos atractiva si el resultado era tener a un mini Leo en la casa.

:*:*:*:

– _¡Mira mamá!_ – _Dijo un emocionado niño de ocho años_ _con un juguete en las manos_ – _¿Ya viste el barco que hice?_

– _¡Oh! Pero qué bonito te salió, cariño_ – _La hija de Atenea no escondió su orgullo, pues esa parte creativa se lo debía a ella_ –. _Cuando llegue papá lo probamos en el lago ¿qué te parece?_

– _¡Sí! ¡Se lo mostraremos a papi!_

 _..._

– _Amm… Annabeth, ¿no dijiste que sería un barco?_

 _La pregunta de Percy la sacó un poco de su asombro._

– _Él me dijo que era un barco, yo vi que era un barco._

 _Unos anonadados Percy y Annabeth Jackson veían el barco/avión/tanque que lanzaba proyectiles a las inocentes palomas que se encontraban ahí._

– _¡¿Ya vieron?! – Decía el niño emocionado – Se llama: Argo 2.3-b- 6 ¡Leo me prestó sus planos!_

– _¿Leo? ¿Cuándo te los prestó? – preguntó Annabeth._

– _¡El día en que se fueron a comer y me dejaron con él!_

– _La vaca dice: Muuu – escucharon proveniente del barco._

:*:*:*:

Llegaron exhaustos a su casa en Nueva Roma. Guau, eso de ya no hacer misiones les empezó a cobrar factura, tendrían que empezar a hacer más ejercicio si no querían terminar con el físico del Señor D.

Abrieron temerosos la puerta. Por mucho que quisieran a su amigo Leo, no querían que Abek terminara siendo una copia de él.

–¡Vamos Abek! Dilo una vez más: **A, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge, hache, i, jota** – Leo estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Abek gesticulando exageradamente las letras para que el niño pudiera pronunciarlas bien –, **ka, ele, elle, eme, ene, eñe…**

–No puedo – Lo interrumpió el niño –, no estoy acostumbrado a esa pronunciación tan rara.

Percy y Annabeth veían sorprendidos la escena frente a ellos.

–Tienes que aprender, Abek. Gran parte del continente donde vives habla español. **¿Me entiendes?**

–Leo tiene razón, cariño – intervino Annabeth, asustando a ambos –. El saber un segundo idioma te sacará de apuros en un futuro.

–¡Mami, papi ya llegaron! – ya recuperado del susto, el niño saludó a sus papás –. Yo creí que se tardarían más.

–Yo también, Abek – dijo un decepcionado Percy Jackson –. Esperaba llegar un poco más tarde, tal vez mañana. – lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

–Sí, yo también creía lo mismo – Leo, que lo escuchó, le dio una mirada pícara –. Por eso aproveché para enseñarle un poco de español a Abek, **¿verdad que sí, enano?**

– **Sí, enano.** – Le respondió, ignorando el significado de "enano". Sólo aprendió a pronunciar la palabra porque la encontraba graciosa.

Inmediatamente Annabeth y Percy empezaron a reír, el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Leo. Él, por otra parte, empezó a mascullar algo sobre los niños irrespetuosos de ahora y que los padres ya no educan como antes.

…

–Gracias por cuidarlo mientras no estábamos.

– **No hay de qué** – respondió Leo –. Ya saben que eltío Leoestá para ayudarles cuidando niños hiperactivos de semidioses mientras ellos tienen una velada romántica.

La pareja se puso incómoda. Desde que a Calipso la llamaron al Olimpo para resolver algo sobre su libertad condicional, Leo había estado solo durante casi un año.

–Sí, gracias hermano. – Respondió Percy para romper la tensión que se formó.

–Pero en serio, ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano? Sólo se tardaron una hora – preguntó Leo, en parte interesado por la respuesta y en parte para desviar el tema.

Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaron al pensar en sus temores medio injustificados del porqué interrumpieron su velada.

–Bueno… - empezó a decir nervioso Percy – ya sabes que a veces Abek se pone a llorar porque no estamos, entonces no queríamos que tuvieras que soportarlo así – Vagamente se preguntó si su tiempo con los Stoll le había ayudado a hacer mentiras creíbles.

–¡Sí! Fue por eso – Se apresuró a decir Annabeth antes de que Leo los cuestionase de nuevo –, aparte la noche aún es joven – Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió.

Leo los miraba de una manera inquisitiva, una sonrisa juguetona se formó en su rostro – Oh, no hace falta que me mientan, ya entiendo por qué querían llegar temprano – dijo malinterpretando el sonrojo y el nerviosismo –. Tengan la decencia de que no hacer tanto ruido ¿quieren? Tal vez Abek los escuche, se despierte y les pregunte qué están haciendo, entonces ustedes tendrán que expli…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no es eso! – Percy lo interrumpió cuando entendió lo que su amigo estaba insinuando – Bu-bueno, puede ser… – Para ser honesto, tiene que admitir que _eso_ era parte del plan.

–¡Percy! – chilló Annabeth.

–¿Qué? Tienes que admitir Annabeth, que tú también… ¡Uff! ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?

–¡Cállate Sesos de Algas! A Leo no le incumbe.

–No, no me incumbe– Levantó sus manos para calmar el temperamento de Annabeth –. Me iré ahora mismo – Interrumpió su discusión, no le agradaba presenciar conversaciones bochornosas. Se fue caminando por la calle para el apartamento que rentó en Nueva Roma.

–¡Gracias por la ayuda! – se despidió Percy.

A lo lejos, vieron a Leo mover la mano en forma de despedida, él se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

…

En su habitación, ya acostados, tuvieron que admitir que juzgaron mal a Leo.

– La vaca dice: Muuu. – Escucharon provenir del cuarto de Abek.

En su habitación, ya acostados, tuvieron que admitir que se equivocaron.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hay muy pocos fanfics donde muestran el cómo los semidioses pasan su día a día, los pocos que he encontrado son one-shots de no más de quinientas palabras. Así que me dije: "¡Hey! Pues has el tuyo", así que aquí lo tienen. Los capítulos estarán destinados a diferentes situaciones o parejas del Universo PJO y HoO, éstas pueden ser Canon o no. También, como se pueden dar cuenta, los personajes pueden cambiar un poco su personalidad.

En los libros todos hablan inglés pero como Leo tiene ascendencia latina, de vez en cuando habla en español. Las palabras en **negritas** están en español original.

Se despide, **Esther Coutoi.**

 **11/08/2015**


	2. Papa Johns

**Palabras:** 500

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Semidiós:** Clarisse La Rue.

 **Summary:** A veces un semidiós tiene días más difíciles que otros.

* * *

 **Papa Johns**

El olor a cerveza era muy penetrante, casi juró que se podía emborrachar sólo con eso. La música estaba a todo volumen, sintió lástima por sus vecinos, tenían que soportar el ruido diario, pero después pensó que ellos no hacían nada por ella, así que se ya no les tuvo más lástima. Por un momento se preguntó si se quedaría sorda ¿sería difícil aprender el lenguaje a señas? ¿Tardaría más por su hiperactividad? Tal vez a media frase ella misma se interrumpiera por hacer un gesto con las manos.

Caminó a través de las latas vacías de cerveza que estaban esparcidas en el living para. Tenía hambre, y a menos que quisiera "comer" cerveza, tendría que prepararse un huevo frito o algo. Checó el frigorífico; genial, estaba lleno de más cerveza. Empezó a buscar dentro de él hasta que encontró dos huevos y una rebanada de queso. Se acercó hacia el mueble de la cocina y sacó un sartén que puso encima de la estufa. Su huevo con queso no le quedó tan mal como la anterior vez.

Tenía que apresurarse a arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Odiaba la escuela porque todos se burlan de su dislexia, pero tenía que ir porque si no, el departamento infantil la apartaría de su madre y la llevarían a un orfanatorio. No quería eso por mucho que odiara vivir con su mamá. Caminó con cansancio a través de las latas de nuevo y se fue al cuarto de baño para empezar a peinarse y dar la pinta de que su madre se preocupaba por ella.

Lo más cercano que había tenido a un papá era comer de vez en cuando una rebanada de pizza de _Papa Johns_ en los convivios que tenían en el salón. ¿Deprimente? A veces; aprendió a superarlo. De vez en cuando tenía la fantasía de que si alguna vez conocía a su padre, le daría un puñetazo en la cara, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso sería una tremenda estupidez.

Estar en la escuela era una tortura, la única clase que valía la pena era deportes. El profesor tenía un temperamento extremo y por consiguiente los deportes eran extremos. Un día sugirió que jugaran voleibol con el balón lleno de picos.

–¡Vamos, chica! Tienes que hacerlo mejor. – el grito del profesor Edge sobresalía sobre el bullicio del gimnasio.

–¡Eso intento! – Le respondió exasperada.

–¡Pues no lo suficiente!, eso no te mantendrá con vida.

Clarisse se intrigó ¿cuándo ser bueno en voleibol podría salvar tu vida?

Bueno, dos horas después se enteró del porqué. Estar corriendo por tu vida perseguida de perros enormes y que tu única arma sea una pelota puntiaguda era una completa ironía.

–¡¿Y por qué diablos me quieren matar?!

–¡Ahora no, niña. Concéntrate en correr!

–¡Pero yo quiero saber!

–¡Entre menos sepas es mejor!

Sí, su relación con Edge era a base de gritos. No le sorprendió, ya que ambos son personas difíciles.

Llegaron por los pelos al campamento.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tenía planeado hacerlo tan corto, pero bueno fue lo que salió. Me sorprendió ver que fueron exactamente 500 palabras.

Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez han oído del libro " _El Nombre del Viento"_? Está genial, lo recomiendo mucho.


End file.
